Kissing Her
by Mendori-chan
Summary: Kissing her lasts for only a moment, almost equal to three human heartbeats. Rated T for implications. One-shot. SwakoxKazehaya, of course.


Kissing her

Summary: Kissing her lasts for only a moment, almost equal to three human heartbeats. Rated T for implications. One-shot. SwakoxKazehaya, of course.

A/N: My first KnT fiction. :) I love this anime and manga. Can't wait for season two.~

* * *

Kissing her, no matter how carefully, never fails to steal his breath.

Even at her doorstep, hidden by the shadow of the pillars of her porch, he still could not understand this profound effect she had on him.

When she leans up towards him, he almost consumes her mouth so eagerly. Yet she does not know this, as he takes her in so chastely and delicately as if she were as soft as a butterfly's wing.

He does not know where he had mustered this much self-control. When she leans in further more, or when she starts to brush her fingers to his neck, he is only so overwhelmed by the sensations that tingle all over his body.

For one thing, as she kisses him, he is aware of everything else.

He is aware of her warmth, so close to his chest. He is aware of the curves of her body as she is reaching up to him, and he bends down lower so as not to strain her. He is aware of her hands travelling unconsciously to the collar of his jacket, then oftentimes near the base of his throat. He is aware of how she moves so slowly, so innocently, and how she moans so inaudibly that even he could have mistaken it for a kitten mewling miles away.

Yet he does not take advantage of her, even if the palm he rests on her waist itches to dig deeper. Even if the feel of her soft skin against his fingertips burn like fire each time the wind would pass, and her blouse would get slightly drawn higher.

Kissing her lasts for only a moment, almost equal to three human heartbeats.

When she pulls away, she leaves a heady scent that would linger on his skin after he leaves. She would then smile so timidly, though he had often thought that it had an impish quality because of the effect she had on him.

"G-Goodnight, Shouta-kun…" she would stutter, suddenly finding his feet more interesting than his face.

He wants to grab her, kiss her deeper, press her to his chest and imprison her in his arms.

But he doesn't.

"Sweet dreams," he says instead and flashes her a crooked smile.

It is like this almost every night when he takes her home, and he does not complain. He likes it this way, taking things slow and careful with her. He does not want to break the momentum that they had awkwardly started.

He respected her too much. He _wanted_ her, but he loved her even more.

Kazehaya turns to leave while simultaneously burying both his hands in his pockets. He would walk home as usual, and think about her all the way. But as he takes a step down the stairs of her front porch, a weak tug pulls on his jacket from behind him.

He stops, and turns around…

…only to see her blushing profusely, eyes unable to meet his. She had her mouth tucked in a straight line as if she were about to cry.

But she didn't have to say anything to let him know.

He turns all the way, reaches for her face, then draws her closer by gesturing her towards him. Before they knew it, he was kissing her again.

And at moments like these, he would sometimes be unaware of his composure and let hints of his desire show. But it only takes a quiet second for him to stop and then withdraw the hand that was already starting to crawl under the back of her shirt.

When they part, he whispers quietly to her, "You know you don't have to ask."

Sawako blushes timidly, and then nods against his shoulder. "Y-Yes…"

He makes it a point to embrace her tightly now. The feel of her soft and vulnerable body locked in his strong arms makes him secure. And in turn, it makes her feel safe.

When he finally leaves, she stands by the doorstep until his figure disappears in the distance.

So many feelings… so many emotions…

She smiles to herself, and turns the knob to enter her home. She would hurry to bed, try to fall asleep, but stay up all night thinking of him. Afterall, in her world now, reality was far more precious than a dream.


End file.
